Yuma Tetsuko
' '''Yuma Tetsuko' (ユマ徹子 Yuma Tetsuko) is a servant under Yuka Aichi's command. He is 21 years old and an expert swordsman. Appearance Yuma wears something similar as an long, open, black duster or a tailcoat, with golden/yellow buttons with a semi-tall collar. Underneath the coat is a normal plain white shirt which he wears outside of his pants with a loose, dark blue tie around the neck. As for pants he is just wearing plain black pants. And as for shoes he wears white sneakers. Although the clothing is plain it is quite distinctive. Yuma is a tall, and has long, black hair and gray eyes. His hair is tied into a ponytail and his bangs are swept away from his face. He carries his sword at his waist almost everywhere he goes. Though he doesn't appear all that muscular, he is quite strong and can hold a human at his size in the air with one hand at ease. Personality Yuma a very cold personality and often doesn't care about other people and their opinion, with exception of Yuka Aichi. He is incredibly loyal and would kill himself if his master/mistress told him to. He is often quite cocky and short tempered and likes bloodshed, thus he won't hessitate with killing someone. Even when apart from his master/mistress, Yuma still follows his/her policy about everything. Yuma has a hobby of tormenting people, mentally or physically. Though he doesn't appear smart, he has an IQ at about 160 so he can easily handle any situation that needs brainpower. Background Yuma's parents were killed by Yuma himself when he was younger because Yuma is an eternall slave/servant to Yuka. This all happend when Yuma was about 12 years old; his family were rivals to Yuka's family and Yuka was originally held captive by the Tetsuko family. Yuka managed to escape and put Yuma under an illusion were as he was commanded to kill his own parents. Ever since then, Yuma has been living as Yuka Aichi's personal eternal slave, doing everything she tells him to. This has lead him to get a few scars on his body and has gotten him to an expert level of swordsmanship where as no-one can outbest him in a pure sword fight . Weapon(s)/Equipment *'Sword Of The Black Night '- Yuma's blade; "Sword Of The Black Night" ''is a sword capable of deflecting any magical projectiles coming towards it, and together with Yuma's precise swordsmanship he is capable of deflecting tenfolds of fire missiles with ease as shown above. The sword is one of the few relics of the Tetsuko family that Yuma was capable of getting after the mansion was destroyed. The blade requires the user to have Sword Magic inorder for it to work, aswell as the user needs to have some form of good connection with the Yuma bloodline. "The ''Sword Of The Black Night" is infused with a weak Nullification Magic lacrima and a Organic Link Magic lacrima. The nullification lacrima is what enables the sword to deflect all forms of projectile magic, while as the Organic Link Magic lacrima is used to only enable thouse with strong connection to the Tetsuko bloodline to wield the sword. Category:Dark Mage Category:Yuka Aichi Category:Sword user Category:Weapon user Category:Servant Category:Independent Mage